


Echoes of Memory

by HopeofDawn



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeofDawn/pseuds/HopeofDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for Raziel, after Defiance ends.  The musings of an imprisoned soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of Memory

Memories were all that was left to him, now.

_//...the sounds of the battlefield, the warm squelch of metal into flesh, and the shrill unlovely sound of men's screams. Human or vampire? They sound the same when they die, and his boots do not distinguish on which corpses they tread...//_

Pawn, and pawn, and moved again—his revenge had turned into nothing more than one more piece in Nosgoth's chess game, and Kain himself nothing more than a pawn who fancied himself a king. Certainly not the chessmaster Raziel had once thought him, though he remained the intemperate and arrogant Scion, even to the end...

_//'Cast him in.'_

_His own screams this time, shredding throat and lungs as the burning cold of the accursed water eats away at skin and bone. He cannot stop, must continue screaming even with no air, with no one to hear him, as the searing agony etches itself into his soul, and turns the shock and betrayal into the first sullen embers of hate...//_

Time no longer existed...he was beyond a mortal lifespan, outside of it in a way he had never been before. His choice had been necessary, and right in the way that nothing else had been in this miserable world. Even so...along with memory came regret. So many lost opportunities...as long as his life had been, centuries beyond any human lifespan, it had not been long enough.

_//...blood...warm iron-rush of power, pumping over his tongue and assuaging the Hunger in a delicious rush.... the human soldier struggles vainly, and the fear-sour tang of sweat and grime and approaching death on the man's skin pleases him. Let those other degenerates prey on nubile young maidens or terrified youths. He will have the blood of warriors, and glory in it...//_

He was still fed. Kain made sure of that, though often the blood absorbed had the acid reek of demons or the acrid-smokey tang of the Hylden. He tasted their essences as they died screaming, and wondered.... He knew Kain still wielded him, knew the touch of the soul he had loved and hated and sworn himself to. But his voice was lost, and any questions with it...only Kain moved in the world now, and moved him along with it.

_//Feet thud across the dead grasses as he runs, a hound bent on his revenge. He has no eyes for the Sanctuary of the Clans, now a crumbling ruin, nor for the yellowed trees and parched earth under the smoke-filled sky. There is no exhaustion of this dead body, no hunger or bodily weakness to make him falter. Only Kain matters, and if he will kill any who stand in the way of his hunt...//_

He and Kain both...they had crossed the board and come into their own. No longer moved by others, the Scion of Balance was now truly in the world, to remake as he saw fit. And he, Raziel...

_//Commander!_

_Seraphim dog!_

_My firstborn...my beautiful killer..._

_...Lord Raziel!//_

...he had only memories.


End file.
